


Cousins

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Multi, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

.  


No one could make him laugh like Pippin, or stop his tears like Merry. Perhaps he could have held out, had they all been together. But that didn't matter now, and if he had any moments of forgetfulness left, they were here in his cousins' embrace.

Here he could caress and be caressed, think of nothing but wet flesh, the pressure of arms and legs, ecstasy. Here he could moan and scratch, fill them both with shivers, be maddened in his turn. The kiss that sealed his mouth sealed his mind as well.

Here he was allowed to be happy.

.


End file.
